The Undercover Ones
by klcm
Summary: Hotch sends two of his finest undercover, he has a bad feeling... will it come true?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Prologue!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Red's an ugly colour really. Red's an unforgiving colour. Red's not a friend. Red's not a favourite colour. Red's not a colour of love. Red's a stain.

Red pumps our bodies endlessly for life. Red is what keeps us alive but as it pumps incessantly from 1... no from 2... no from 3 wounds it is as though an evil escape. The red pulsating from 3 wounds was 3 wounds too many for his liking. He couldn't supply pressure to each and every one of them and the more he failed the more he watched the life seep away. The more her skin paled proved the life as it weakened soon to leave the shell that was her body. He looked at the wounds again, chest, right side of abdomen, central abdomen. His eyes dropped and he surveyed the puddle, ever expanding was the red now. She was losing the red too soon and too quick and the ambulance sirens were not even in hearing range.

Her eyes showed her strength. Her eyes showed her love. Her eyes showed her fear. Hey eyes showed the strain. Her eyes showed her pain. Yet those eyes, her eyes, would not give up the fight. Would not give up their spark, their twinkle, their sparkle.

Her lips moved in groans and moans, in twists of pains, in twists of releases, her lips moved with wordless sounds, with noiseless words. Her lips moved with unspoken secrets, and needed wishes. Her lips moved with truths, and fears and facts and memories. Her lips spoke words so softly that hearing them were difficult but hearing them he yearned for.

Her hand held his bicep, in a weakened grip as she couldn't have his hand. It was her comfort, it was her life line and all the time he felt her grip on it his mind knew she was alive. Her other hand helped him as she pushed on her right side as she weakly applied pressure to the wound he couldn't, it wasn't doing the job but she was trying desperately to help him stay calm.

Her legs moved occasionally with shifts of discomfort. Her legs moved with twists of pain. Her legs moved as the muscles spasmed from the burn of the three bullets, from their torture and their trauma. Her legs moved in eagerness to get help.

The emotions that played were a cascading rollercoaster of millions. There were the tears that came, they were permanent and frequent. The reassuring smile that inconsistently grew on her lips to help his mind reassert that she would strive to see him after this was over. The sadness that grew at the situation. The fear that grew at the thought that maybe she wouldn't make it out of this one this time. One time luck had struck once before... would she really be graced with the second chance? She didn't know but she would strive for it.

Her ears felt muffled but she was sure nothing was covering them. Her hearing felt enclosed as he spoke encouragement to her. As he spoke the name of her, as he spoke to her to stay with him, as he ran off a dialogue of professing his love and all she could do in response was groan, and moan, and gasp, and wince, and cry, and draw in sharp breaths as her breathing got tighter. The words she did get out were short and incoherent but said everything to him they needed to. The words she said, his name, yes, no, I love you, I won't, I promise.

Promises were made, truths were gained, lies were shared, hopes were expressed, and all with a probable death looming.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**What do you think?**

**More soon!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	2. The Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

**8 days earlier**

'Garcia... and Morgan...' Hotch said sternly. 'I can only give you Garcia with Morgan.'

'Do you have to?'

'He is the only agent who will do a good job at protecting her and keeping the job at hand on its right track.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes.'

'He would be correct to tell you so detective... the pair work well together and can get things done together quickly but they are also two of our best agents, or at least 2 of the best agents in the BAU, you wanted a tech and an agent, that's the best we have to offer.'

'Only if you are sure.'

'We are absolutely sure... what is your plan?'

'Well the idea is to give the impression of a normal police department officer and tech, make it entirely real.' He saw the two male agents smile as well as the woman boss. 'What's wrong?'

'This two are perfect.'

'It was only 2 days ago I waivered the frat rules for them, will that be a problem?'

'That doesn't appear to be as long as they can be professional... the pair will have to work at the local police station, him as a cop, her as a tech, which seems under control seeing as he used to be a cop and she is a tech. The man we are after calls tech support, the numbers are diverted to our tech, which is your tech, the ones we can verify as not him will go off for actual help whereas the one we need will stay on the line. With the last couple of phone calls there have been raised voices or a fight occurring in the background. He feigns computer problems that are to do with confidentiality of public records and because of the noises a cop and a tech have been both sent to make sure everything's okay. When we've got there, there is nothing but one dead body by the computer.'

'So why do you need them?'

'Well the computer systems are high class and we need a profile on this guy.'

'So why don't you call in the whole of my team?'

'Because his already said no F.B.I bods.'

Hotch looked at Rossi and the Strauss. 'I can have them ready in two hours.'

'A car will pick them up from here then, then.'

'How long will they be away for?'

'So far about a month.'

'Okay, just keep them in one piece.'

'I will try my hardest.' The detective answered before standing. 'Thank you for this.' He said and gathered the files back together, said thanks once more and left the office. Erin Strauss stood and then bid farewell.

'Is this a good idea?'

'They are the best in those area's so its going to have to be.'

'Want me to get them?'

'You get Morgan... I'll go and get Garcia.' Hotch said standing and leaving the room, he wasn't best pleased at losing 2 agents even if it was just temporarily. Cases would not get done as quickly, information would now take a prolonged amount of time to get out. He reached the techs door and knocked, he didn't wait to be summoned in but entered.

'Garcia... I need you in my office.'

'Sir is everything okay?' She asked as she saw the tension vein pulsate on his forehead from stress. 'Sir?'

'Everything's fine, we just need to chat about a new case.'

'Okay... do I need my laptop?'

'No just yourself.' He watched her nod, type some more and then stand up. They walk up to Hotch's office in silence and found Rossi and Morgan already in there, Garcia was motioned to sit and couldn't help but feel like a naughty school child. She exchanged side way glances with Morgan and then looked at Hotch. 'No need to look so scared and worried.' He said as he pushed a case file towards them. 'You two are needed under cover.'

'Me?' Garcia said shocked, no one ever asked the tech to go under cover.

'The police department needed an agent and a tech to break the case, you're it. Morgan I expect you to look after Garcia throughout, Garcia you just need to act as tech support, you'll get a call, that will need you to go out to look at due to public records, in the back ground you'll hear some type of disturbance which warrants a police escort.'

'Okay.'

'The reason the calls can't be left is due to the threat to broken public records. They wanted the best tech and the best agent I could supply. That's you.'

'How long's it for Hotch?'

'A month so far... you have 2 hours to pack and a car will pick you both up from here.' He then dismissed them and they both left.

'You okay baby girl?'

'Perfectly handsome.'

'Sure? I know how difficult this is going to be on you.'

'Hmm, it will but I'm not entirely alone am I?'

'Nope, according to that file I am near enough a bodyguard.'

'See, at least we aren't separated.'

'Wouldn't want that would we?'

'Not at all.' She quipped back and they headed to their place to pack. No longer than an hour later they were both in Hotch's office, the pissed off look still on his masculine features. He was not best pleased and that would make him a drill sergeant until they got back.

'You too all packed?' They nodded. 'Where's Clooney?'

'In the kennels.'

'I'll check him out when I can get some stuff in for him; he is not staying there for a month.'

'Thanks Hotch.'

'Any day Morgan.' Hotch looked at his watch and then up at Morgan and Garcia. 'You're going to be sorely missed.'

'You'll have us back before you know it sir.'

'Unhurt please.'

'Hey I'm just the tech, warn him more.'

'Both of you just stay safe.' They nodded, knowing not to argue back when the boss repeated himself again. 'Right maybe we should make our way down. Have you said goodbye to the other 3?' They nodded as they grabbed their bags. 'Okay let's go.' When they made it outside Hotch turned to them. 'I hope you know that I will be checking in.'

'Would've thought it strange if you didn't boss man.'

'It's nice to hear it Hotch.'

'Right well there's you ride you two, get the guy and come back here to us.' The pair laughed and put their things in the back of the car. Morgan then opened one of the back doors and helped Garcia in, he then ran around and got in the other side and the car left. Hotch watched it go, going with it two of his team. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this under cover mission and he didn't like it but there was nothing he could do but wait it out. He didn't know anything else, the only information he would be getting was from the detective who had asked for their best agent and best tech. He got them, he just prayed he would protect them right.


	3. Not liking it

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Do they realise it may not be wise to shack us up together?' Garcia asked as she entered the bedroom to the house they had been dropped off at.

'I think baby girl, they can think again about splitting us up.'

'Well my chocolate hunk of love come here and prove to me just how you would be if they tried.' She teased as he edged around the bed with a predatory look on his face, as he got closer she began to giggle nervously and then screamed slightly with a playful tone as Derek picked her up and put her on the bed. 'Okay! Okay! I get it! But if you go further I will not be able to contain myself.'

'Like you've kick started in me you mean?'

'Me?' She replied innocently and batted her eyelashes at him. 'I simply asked a question.'

'That you will be punished for later.'

'Is that punished the cop way or the agent way?'

'I'll decide later if I want to go old school.'

She laughed at him and then continued to unpack. 'I have way too much fun with you realise that handsome.'

'Well it's a good thing I too have too much fun with a certain blonde in my life.'

She cocked an eyebrow and then melted. 'You make me so happy.'

'Aw P... I try my hardest to do that, I want you safe and happy and in my arms every night.'

'Well you have that, unless you're on a case.'

'No cases for a month, just one mind set, one perpetrator, one course of action. There is no me putting myself in danger and no me leaving your side.'

'It's good to hear.' She said walking into the embrace he was holding open for her to take. 'I miss it when I can't hug you.'

He laughed at it. 'You miss it when you can't hug me?'

'Hey, don't mock... you're my safe place.' She felt him kiss her forehead and smile, it was another thing she loved him to do. She then sighed. 'We need to get on with this, and be ready to go off for work.'

'No rest for the wicked.' He said as he finally broke their proximity with one another. They had finished what they needed and headed back to the front of the house, the kitchen was stocked, the front room full with CD's and DVD's, ready for lengthy viewings, just like at home it seemed. This was either a house for undercover cops, passing law enforcement personnel's or people like Morgan or Garcia, who had been given a plan and were living life under the different names, in Morgan and Garcia under the names of James Forrester and Anna Thurston.

'I don't like not having my name.' Garcia groaned, it wasn't a lie and she wouldn't hide it, least of all from Morgan.

'It's temporary though P.' Morgan reasoned again.

'I know but I feel like a liar.'

'Well then you do your job, I'll do mine, let me get him when we go to the house and we can get home.'

'I didn't read the file, well not all of it. We run out of time.'

'Well the person rings you and tells you about some government breach, you are not allowed to sort it over the phone and you cannot just fan it off as a joke because if it's not then anarchy is unleashed. You hear a disturbance or something violent, therefore, a cop needs to join you but it's the same every time. A dead body over the computer and the process to unlocking public records and while we are there the unsub puts a note on the door.'

'Clever man.' Garcia said as a knock came from the front door. She smiled as she saw the detective from earlier. 'Hello Detective.'

'Afternoon Anna.' He said and winked, Garcia smirked unhappily. 'James.'

'Detective... shall we go?'

'You ready for your first day?' Both shrugged, there wasn't anything exciting about cop jobs or secrecy with the government when you're fully grown adults, the same wisdom just doesn't get expressed as it used to when you're 10 years old. 'Come on hard work starts tomorrow.' They followed him outside and got into the awaiting jeep. 'A car will be dropped off later tonight when you both get home.' He said as he got in and shut the door. 'Morgan you are not to leave Garcia's side. Garcia you are not to leave Morgan's side.'

'Got it.'

'Loud and clear.'

'Okay well let's get to work, you've only got 2 hours left of the day but the chief wants you to use it to get used to everything, we just want this person so we can get on with petty crimes.' He said with a smirk. When they arrived the pair were briefly separated for a tour, and then shown where their main bases would be, the rooms were next to one another, everything panelled with glass. He watched her get introduced and saw from her eyes that she hated being introduced as anything other than Penelope Garcia. When introductions were done he noticed her relax, noticed she was more confident when she was showing her skills of and wowing a new crowd, she was going to be fine. Being undercover was nothing new to Morgan, so he settled in instantly and as much as he hated not talking to the team or his mom and family, he wasn't all alone for it. He had Garcia; he was still living with, and still working with her. Nothing in that screamed that he wouldn't get to see or hear her for a month. Their personal life together carried on exactly the same as it had done.

When they got home that night, they both exchanged thankful glares as Morgan opened the front door. 'Welcome home mamma.'

'Thank you... what's the agenda for tonight then handsome?'

'Well it's not like there isn't enough DVD's.' Morgan joked at the enormity of the DVD's piled high; he carried on dumping his stuff down on the way. 'We could chill to some of these, there's beer and wine, and menu's... let's order in, cook tomorrow. Keep things as normal as possible?'

'Sounds a plan handsome... for now I am going to go and have a shower.'

'Can I join?'

'I doubt there's enough room for you, me and a migraine at the moment.'

'Aw baby girl... need me to get anything for it?'

'One large glass of wine.' She said with a smile as she walked up the hallway to the bedroom. No more than 10 minutes later she entered the kitchen and picked the awaiting glass of wine up and sipped leisurely.

'Hitting the spot?' He asked, she nodded and took another sip. He noticed her eyes didn't seem so strained and tired now, they were clear and bright and the stress of the day seemed to have been levitated from them. 'You get rid of that migraine that robbed me of a shower with a goddess?'

'Oh yes, it resides down the drain now... for another day.' She quipped back making him laugh. 'You ordered?'

'Chinese... that okay?'

'Perfect thank you handsome.' She said taking his hand and leading him to the couch, they put on normal television not wanting to get engrossed in a film before the food arrived, and when it did they started up the DVD player and settled for the evening. After the 2nd film, and more beer and wine, they both jointly decided to head off to bed knowing full well the next day was not going to get any better than the day they had just done. Except instead of 2 hours, they were going to have an 8 hour day. Garcia to the tech support on the shoddy computer systems, and Morgan to the paperwork gathered and on high alert for the call that had ushered them 3 hours from their home and family.


	4. Not challenging enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Within the first 6 days Garcia had lost count the amount of times she had forwarded probable threats, all were bad she realised but none fitted the profile that Morgan and the other officers had developed, and none of them coincided with the previous phone calls. She felt herself falling asleep when a cup of coffee appeared over her shoulder.

'Seems you need this.'

'Oh yes! Thank you.' She smiled at the young cop as he took a seat opposite her.

'So how's it going?' Sean asked leaning forward.

'I have finger ache... I want something more challenging than answering to people who think they've done some major security breach when in fact they've just downloaded too much porn or pirated too much music.'

He smirked and nodded. 'You seem to have all the fun this end then.'

'Oh yeah... well the profile does say 8 days between each of them, we are only 2 days from that.'

'You're actually looking forward to it aren't you?'

'Well it will spice it up a bit, I must admit.' She said taking a grateful sip of coffee. She looked at him and laughed. 'What?'

'Well you're the tech that has to go, doesn't it bother you?'

'Bother me?'

'That the guys so close, his probably standing in the smell of your perfume as he puts the note up?'

'I never thought of it like that but the profile doesn't say the tech gets hurt or the cop just one dead body, a computer and note.'

'But don't profiles change?'

'Infrequently... if an Unsub has a psychosis they aren't in the mind set to deviate it, they stick to it religiously until what they aimed for is achieved.'

'Wow, how do you know that Anna? Work for the FBI or something?'

She laughed nervously. 'Too much CSI or criminal minds I guess.' She quickly covered up, mentally kicking herself that she had almost blown her cover, that in itself screamed she had no idea what she was doing, she wasn't meant to be the undercover one she was meant to be the tech for Hotch's team as they flew here there and everywhere. Her comfort zone was well and truly gone.

She continued the day in a deflated manner, not really loving her work with computers for the first time since she had been picked up by the FBI. There was no mystery, no surprise, no digging, no challenge just the straight and forward and that to her was boring. It was at the time like this that she realised she actually loved her job even if at some times she did think it was too much, that she couldn't cope. It was her job and her job with her 'family'.

Later that day she walked into the small house and collapsed on the couch, she just stared, her eyes blank. Morgan had been worried all day about her, knowing the job wasn't fulfilling her enough, it wasn't keeping her on her toes; it wasn't puzzling the mastermind behind her. He had to admit that he knew exactly how she felt and he could feel himself feeling more and more despondent about undercover duties with every passing day. Usual he was acting a beat police, out on the roads, helping in the community, here on this 'mission' he had more paperwork than he had after a case back in Quantico. Slowly and surely it was dwindling away at him and he didn't like it. His head spun that it had only been 6 days, there was still another 3 weeks to go before they could even contemplate going home.

He slumped down next to her, took one look at her and followed her gaze. He sat staring at the wall ahead, saying nothing but staring until he felt silence from Garcia had been too long spent. 'Great wall isn't it?' She smirked. 'If I ask nice enough, maybe just maybe they might let me take it out and install a new piece so you can have it.'

She tore her eyes from the wall and looked at him. 'Sorry I'm being such a bore.'

'Come here.' He said bringing her into a sideways embrace on the couch, her head resting nicely on his shoulder. 'I get it P... it's not contesting the mind of Penelope Garcia, it's not a mind maze, it's not a riddle, it's just easy.'

'Too easy.' She muttered and then sighed. 'I'm actually waiting for the 2 days to come.'

'Me too.' He said and kissed her head. 'Now dinner?'

'I don't mind handsome really I don't.'

'Right then baby girl.' He said springing to life. 'You go and have a bath, I'll bring a glass of wine, and I'll cook.'

'That's not fair.'

'Why isn't it?'

'You cooked last night as well.'

'Actually we jointly cooked for the last 5 nights; you cooked the 2nd night we were here... so go.'

'Let me cook tomorrow?'

'If I feel like it.' He said with a playful grin. 'Just go.' She gave up and smiled at him, he smiled back feeling like he had achieved something. 20 minutes later she left the bed room with an empty glass of wine and a tired look. 'Some one looks like they need to be in bed.'

'I think the wine wiped the last remnants of coffee from my bloodstream.'

'Well eat this and then you can hit the hay... ready for another amazing day as Anna.'

'Oh yay... maybe it will be another day I almost put my foot in it.'

'You didn't?'

'Afraid I did! We were talking about the profile you had come up with and I was going on about its unlikely he'll deviate from the profiler and Sean said to me am I from the FBI or something.'

'What was your cover up?'

'That I watched too much television, he just laughed it off and I mentally kicked myself.'

'Baby girl, I know it's hard but you covered up and sorted it, don't beat yourself up about it.' He said and lead her to the table, they ate in relative silence, even though he saw her getting a better stance on things. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

The next day came, day number 7, again the same routine, the idiots of the area made themselves known, she again transferred them on and waited. That evening Morgan didn't allow her to cook again, he wanted her to relax and get used to things. If there was one thing he always wanted when he had done undercover work it was for someone to look after him, to help him. Now that he had practically been there and done that in the past he was going to make it as easy and as pain free as possible. On the 8th day she woke up a new person, like she was ready for the challenge that the profile had install for her. They got into work and everything churned out as usual but at around 11:56am that morning, an hour later than the last call 8 days previous the call came in and they were all ready for it.

She hit the table and signalled for them to listen that she had the person they were after. They listened as he spouted the normal jargon, they heard a woman near enough screech in the background with a howl. Morgan and Garcia exchanged looks; things were down to them now. The plan got enforced, 10 minutes would enable them to get achieve what they needed, with that 10 minutes the Unsub would approach the house just as the second set of officers turned up, therefore, getting him before he got away. The call ended and everyone left, Morgan driving as a cop, not the agent he loved to be. Garcia riding up front slightly nervous, the moment the doors were closed they headed off.

'In and out baby girl.'

'I know, it's the thing we're going to find that scares me.'

'I get that. I promise to make this as easy as possible.' She nodded and no more than 15 minutes they pulled up to a house, almost derelict to the front yard, widely spaced with the houses either side. They breathed in and got out; Morgan took up the front and walked straight for the front door. He froze when he went to open the door and felt the lock.

'Baby girl I need you to stay here.'

'What? Why?' She panicked as the plan began to unravel.

'The doors locked, I want you to stay here, if anyone other than the second patrol comes, ask them to step behind the fence got it?'

'Got it.' She swallowed and looked at him worried.

'I'll be right back.' He kissed her forehead to reassure her and left her. The last view he got of her was her looking around, scanning the area they had come from. He found the back door open and edged in how he usually did whilst out on a case. He found the body, he found the computer and then he heard the three pops from a gun.


	5. The painful truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

He heard the drop of a body, and felt his heart stop in that moment, he forgot about protocol and ran out the door, he stalked the side of the house and saw a retreating figure.

'FBI stop!' He shouted.

'I wasn't wrong then.' The man said with an evident smile as he spun round and fired shots off, Morgan didn't hesitate he fired back and saw the Unsub drop to the fall, he felt the burn in his shoulder but ignored it as he ran to the front the house. To his horror, and to be honest with himself, his prediction, Garcia lay on the porch, gasping for air, a pool of blood gathering.

'Pen...' He said as he ran and dropped to his knees, he saw the 3 wounds and his mind raced. 'Baby girl.' She opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Shouldn't...' She gasped. 'Be calling...' She drew in a larger breath. 'Garcia.'

'I refuse to call you Anna at the moment.'

'You... have to.'

'I don't care.' He said as he checked his watch, still 6 more minutes until the second patrol turned up, he pulled his phone out and rung for help, when he was done he put his phone in his pocket and then began applying pressure to the wounds his could. He saw her eyes gather with tears, the pain intensified by the pressure but he couldn't just leave them. 'Come on baby girl... you need to stay with me for this, all the way.'

She nodded her head as fresh tears fled. 'It's not... better the 2nd time.' She quipped making him laugh slightly, but couldn't hide the emotions he wanted to hide. 'You're... blood.' She commented as her arm raised to where his own blood was staining the uniform.

'P... ignore it, I want you to put your hand on my arm, and squeeze it...' She nodded and not only that she placed her spare hand on her side to where the prevalent burn was still radiating. 'What are you doing?'

'You... only have 2 hands... I have the third.' She said with a smile, that he knew full well she was doing it to help him. 'It hurts.' She said as she prolonged her blink. He felt her body clench with pain, and he looked down at his hands, the blood was almost pulsating out. 'I love you.' She whispered in a beautiful whisper.

'I love you P... but you can't let this be the end.'

'I won't.'

'Promise me.'

'I promise.'

He heard sirens and heard a car pull up. 'They're here now baby girl.'

'Anna.' She whispered to keep him on gear.

'Anna!' Yelled one of the people as Morgan looked up. It was Sean. 'James what happened?'

'He deviated... the door was locked, I went round the back, told P... Anna to stay here and when I got in here I heard three gunshots...'

'James your hurt... go to the ambulance.'

'No P... Anna needs me!' He corrected himself; this wasn't going to work, not with her hurt so bad. Her life beneath his fingers.

Sean nodded and looked down at her. 'Anna lift your hand, let me do that.' She just let her hand dropped as she found her grip on life shifting from strong to exceedingly weak. He then pushed against her throat to get an idea of her pulse. 'Where's the ambulance!' He yelled out, and then looked at Derek as the sirens could be heard.

'Anna... you need to stick with us.' She nodded now, moans escaping her lips painfully. 'We know it hurts...' He stopped as her eyes closed and knew that with the blood loss she was losing a battle, there was no way she could hold onto consciousness, to be honest he had been amazed that she had been able to for this long. 'Come on Anna... not now.'

'She'll pull through Derek.' Sean said.

'Derek?'

'I know you're undercover... stop calling her Anna... I was told last night by the detective that got you.' He saw Morgan at his weakest. 'You need to get seen to.' He said as EMT's replaced them, and they were forced to stand on the sidelines and watch.

'No... I can't, I can't let her out of my eyes.'

'What's she going to do if she hasn't got you to come back to?'

'It's a through and through graze that...'

'Needs to be seen to.' He interrupted. 'I'll stick around, just go to the ambulance and come back.' Moments later Sean ran to the back of the ambulance. 'Her heart just stopped, they're rushing her in now, we need to go.'

'Mr Morgan we are almost done here we can take you and I can sort the rest of your arm out.' Morgan nodded and allowed the EMT to show him in; Sean followed and sat in silence. The whole journey was spent in silence, Morgan lost in his own though track, he was going to propose to her that night, now he didn't know if he would ever get that chance. They made it to the hospital and thanks to the ambulance made it in on record time. They rushed in, ignoring paperwork that could come later.

'Penelope Garcia.'

'Relation?'

'I'm her fiancé.' Morgan lied, Sean smiled, he had caught Morgan twiddling with the small delicate ring a couple of days ago. 'Is she okay?'

'Let me just check for you.' The nurse at reception said, and rushed off. When she came back she looked rather flustered. 'Ms Garcia has been rushed to theatre with 3 GSW's; the only thing we know here is that she is critical. You have been asked to go upstairs and wait in the surgical wing waiting room.'

'Is there definitely no other news?'

'I'm afraid not.'

'Okay thank you... so upstairs, waiting room?' Sean asked earning a sad smile and a nod. 'Thank you, you finally asked her then?' He asked walking away.

Morgan looked up shocked. 'No, tonight I was.'

'Ah man, I'm really sorry.' Morgan nodded sadly. 'You'll get the chance.'

'You think?'

'I may have only known Penelope, Anna, whoever, for 8 days, but I've gotten the impression she's strong willed, never gives up without a fight.'

'You know her well then.'

'I'm good at reading people me.'

'Ever thought of becoming a profiler if it's that easy?'

'Profiler?'

'You can read people, situations, elements and put a profile together fully. That's why I'm here to give you a profile on the guy.'

'That's how Penelope knew about profiles and why she wasn't bothered by today?' Morgan nodded, Sean then felt his phone go off, he pulled it out and answered it, when he finished he kept it in his hand. 'I think you need to contact your boss.'

'You're right.' Morgan stood and walked over to the window. He looked at the phone in his blood stained hands and opened it, he hit speed dial and waited.

'Hotchner?'

'Hotch, its Morgan.' He said completely deflated, Hotch wouldn't have this number seeing as it was his undercover number and not his own.

'Morgan... finish that case up already?' He teased hopefully.

'Hotch I need... we need for you to get here.'

'Why?' He said feeling sick, his gut sparking up into life again.

'Well we got the Unsub but he got Pen first.'

'Morgan... what happened? Is she okay?'

'Pen got shot 3 times earlier, we don't know a lot about her condition but she doesn't look great.' Morgan said, finally admitting it he felt sick himself.

'Okay... I'm going to go talk to Strauss, and I will come to you with the others.'

'Okay.'

'Derek she'll be okay.' He said before putting the phone down. The bad feeling he had had 8 days previous had now become reality for them all. Of all people, Penelope had to get hurt; she wasn't usually suppose to, she was meant to be the safe one. He kicked himself, and cursed that he hadn't trusted his gut instinct.


	6. Passing the blame

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'I shouldn't have left her round the front... I should've called for the help. Taken her with me.' Morgan said as he paced, his hand to his shoulder as it throbbed. He had long since changed into normal clothes but now his mind was replying the day, the last sight he had of her, the last thing he had said to her, then the 3 bangs off the gun, then what followed the noise.

'Derek you weren't to know.'

'I'm an agent! Of course I'm supposed to know!' Morgan near enough yelled, the realisation that he couldn't save everyone being knocked into him. 'I was supposed to be aware that something didn't feel right the moment I felt the lock on the front door... I should've known.' He finally said and sounded like a broken man.

Sean jumped up at that moment. 'NO! I will not allow you to blame yourself, she knew you had to do that, she knew things changed, you were not to know he would turn murderous like that. She listened to you because she knew the precautions. She didn't divert from them, nor did you, he did!'

'Why didn't I see it?' Morgan said as he slumped down into his chair his eyes ready to cry.

'Derek this is not your fault.' Derek nodded absently. 'We've been here over two hours I'm going to find out if there's anything, maybe you should ring you team.' Derek nodded again and took his phone out; he was truly at a loss at the moment. By the time Sean came back Derek was pacing. 'Get hold of them?'

'Yeah, they couldn't get flights because of weather warnings, so they're driving; they're still 2 hours away.' Morgan's mind caught up that Sean was back. 'What did they say?'

'Doctors going to come to us in the next 10 minutes... she made it through the surgery.'

'But? There's always a but.'

'I don't know.' Sean said. A little over 15 minutes later the doctor approached.

'Penelope Garcia?'

'Yes, that's us.'

'Well she pulled the surgery, just. It was touch and go for a while and I'm afraid it still is. The damage that has occurred is significant; we had to repair her lung where the bullet had penetrated before exiting between her should blades. The other two bullets did not exit and there was a mass amount of external injury concurred.'

'What are you saying?'

'She's still critical, and won't be moved from ICU until such time as she is awake... at the moment all we can do is allow her body to decide and make her comfortable.' He replied sadly.

'What are you saying? That she may not make it?'

'Her injuries are extensive, we won't know until we can make sure she is completely stable... at the moment it is a waiting game.'

'You're a doctor! You're supposed to save her! Make her better!' Morgan yelled at hearing this.

'Derek you need to calm down... for Penelope, and for yourself.'

Morgan nodded and looked up apologetic. 'Can I... we see her?' Morgan stuttered.

'Of course, I've allowed for you to stay as long as you need.' The men nodded and followed the doctor, Sean put himself back slightly so Morgan had the lead. They entered a room in the ICU and there lie Garcia, still and pale. Not breathing on her own, wires streaming into multiple machines, tubes twisting everywhere. The machine above her bleeping slowly, letting them know the life of Garcia was still there, clinging on if only weakly. She looked so vulnerable, and fragile, and delicate all at once and the unnerving part was that her balance hung here, ready to fall into death or fall into life.

The doctor left and Morgan pulled up a chair gathering her hand in his. It was worse than when she was shot the first time, this time he had been there, this time he could've prevented. Then it hit him, the last time he could've as well, if he had just been truthful she wouldn't have gone on that thank you date. They wouldn't have fought. His head filled with thoughts. An hour later and Sean re entered the room, Morgan hadn't realised his had even left.

'Take these.' He said passing a bag over to him.

'What are they?'

'The pills for your arm.' Morgan refused. 'Take them.' He said and Morgan took them from him.

'I need to make some calls, can you just stay here.'

'If that's what you want.' Sean said settling in the chair again.

'Thanks.' Morgan said as he left the room, he went back into the waiting room and found it empty, he pulled his phone out.

'Hotchner?'

'It's me.' Morgan said without emotion.

'What's happening?'

'The doctor can't say much more than that they are allowing her body to decide and make her comfortable.'

'Morgan we're going to get there but Garcia won't give up.' He heard the silence. 'Don't doubt that, I know you're hurt, ring your mom.' Was all Hotch said as he put the phone down. Morgan stood for a couple of seconds listening to the end of the line, his mind caught up and he rang his mom's number.

'Hello?' Came the familiar voice and Morgan felt himself break. 'Hello?'

'Mom it's me.' He choked out.

'Derek, baby what's wrong?'

'I think I might need you.'

'Why what's wrong? Have you finished your undercover duties?'

'No... we did the job, we got the man but Gar... Penelope got shot.' He then broke down. 'I couldn't do anything. She was so close and I still let it happen.'

His mom felt her heart was going to break at hearing her son like this. 'I'm going to come to you... am I allowed?'

'I don't care I need you.' He sniffed. 'They don't know if she'll make it mom.'

'She will baby... I might not have met Penelope, but I have known about her through you.'

'I was going to bring her to you mom, she's the one but now...'

'But nothing! Go back to her and I will get to you as soon as... where are you?'

'Illinois city hospital.'

'Okay I'm going to sort it out.'

'Ring Hotch, he'll pick you up.'

'Okay, go to her.' The line went dead and Morgan headed back in. Sean was staring out of the window, not knowing what to do.

'You okay?'

'You taken those pills yet?' Morgan nodded. The silence between them fell again, an hour lapsed the two, and the team were stuck due to adverse weather conditions but were trying everything to get there. Morgan's mom had got a flight and it was due to leave within the hour. The two men had been sat there for nearly 5 hours when the bleeping of the machine turned into one continuous tone. The next thing the men knew was that the room filled with masses of people and more machinery and they were forced from the room, the door being closed on them. The long tone still audible.


	7. The unveilings of truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Hotch; Rossi, Prentiss, JJ and Reid left the elevator in a rush, the women had both cried on one another. All had had the conversation when they found out; the past feeling like it was on repeat.

'No, no, no.' They heard Morgan's voice and hurried up. There he was pacing his hands on his heads, tear fleeing his eye. 'This can't be happening... not now. Not ever.'

'Morgan.' Hotch said and Morgan stopped and turned to face him. 'What's happening?'

'She flat lined over 30 minutes.' He said almost too frantically for Morgan.

Tears left JJ's eyes now that she was here, everything was on the outer perimeter now. 'JJ come here.' Morgan said opening his arms for her, now the team were here he wasn't the only one of the 6 there so he felt stronger, still panicked but not ready to break. JJ hugged him but pushed on his arms by accident; she felt the bandage and pulled away. 'It's a graze.'

'You got shot too!'

'It's okay ma'am, it truly is a graze, a hefty graze but a through and through graze that he got seen to.' Sean said stepping forward. 'I'm Sean Stevenson.'

'The man that has kept Penelope awake most days.' Morgan added. 'Sean, mine and Penelope's team, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Prentiss.' They smiled and saw the door open and the doctor leave the room.

'We've revived her, she's awake but we can't remove the ventilator.' The doctor told them as he approached.

'So what are you saying?'

'The rest of the 48 hours are still crucial to her but we have kept her on high paralytics so her lungs only breathe with the aid of the machine.'

'Why can't she breathe on her own?'

'Because we need to lessen the trauma, she is awake like I said, give her a couple of more hours for the sedatives, anaesthetics and this dose of pain relief to wear off and she could probably answer questions.'

'Is it that easy?'

'Yes it is... that woman in there is a miracle, her vitals are up, her blood counts balanced out, she doesn't seem to have brain damage from any of the questions we asked so far so I would say the prognosis is looking good.' Everyone looked at one another and breathed out the pent up breathes. 'We'll keep her on the ventilator for a couple of days to give her strength but someone is welcome to go in at a time. She needs to be kept calm but tomorrow I see no reason not allowing more of you in at one time.' Everyone nodded and took a seat leaving Morgan standing. 'Seems to be you.' Morgan nodded and walked into the room.

The first thing he noticed was her staring at the ceiling, tears streaking her face, he walked straight up to her and captured her hand in his, in perfect contrast. She looked at him. 'Thank you.' He spoke to the heavens, he did this more after the first time she had been shot and now God was nearly instilled in him for saving her again.

She raised her hand shakily and tapped her shoulder. 'I'm fine baby girl.' He said as he pushed some blonde curls back. 'Perfectly fine.' He enforced again, and watched her eyes began to look heavy. 'Go back to sleep princess.' He bent down and kissed her forehead. When he was certain she was asleep he left the room but stood nearby not wanting her to be alone.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah... she remembers I was shot but that's all she did before she fell back to sleep.' They all nodded and looked in from the corridor at Garcia. Hours later Morgan was still in the room, everyone nearby, conversation flowing intermittently. She opened her eyes again, the urge to take a deep breath not there, she squeezed the hand in hers and felt Morgan jump up. 'Hey baby girl.' She saw his large smile and all she could do was blink at him and then gestured for a pad and pen, he looked around and then ran from the room, peaking everyone's attention, he came back in and held the board with the paper on as she wrote in a shaky scribble, unrecognisable as Garcia's usual curly elegant writing. Her hand dropped tiredly on her lap as she finished. **'He knew.'** Derek said aloud and Penelope then raised her hand and scribbled more. **'F.B.I.'** He looked at her and remembered what the Unsub had said before he opened fire. _'I wasn't wrong then.' _His eyes widened. 'Hang on there baby girl.' She nodded her head in a slight movement and closed her eyes and allowed her hand to drop again. He left the room and approached everyone. 'The Unsub knew we were FBI.'

'But how?'

'Ask Garcia if she is up for some questions.' Hotch said standing up. Morgan retreated into the room and Hotch felt his phone vibrate. Morgan came straight back out and saw Hotch snap his phone down. 'Your mom's at the airport.'

'Okay Pen's asleep.'

'Okay well it can wait, Prentiss with me, Rossi, Reid and Sean go and see if there is any way he could've known from the police department.' Everyone dispersed, Morgan and JJ entering Garcia's room, there was only one extra person not a whole party.

Throughout the next 30 minutes Garcia's eyes opened and closed in an extremely interrupted sleep, Morgan was standing over her as she wrote more scribble. **'Knew = names.'** He said aloud, looking at JJ and back at Garcia. 'He knew our names?' She nodded and looked confused slightly; he noticed the pen loosening her had. 'Right P... you need to keep some energy, Hotch wants to ask some question... are you okay to do that?'

'Try something new.' JJ said approaching. 'Take her hand in yours... Pen, squeeze Derek's hand once for no and twice for yes... understand?' They watched Garcia squeeze once, then twice. 'Easier?' One squeeze then two. 'See it works.' JJ said to Morgan with a smile. 'I'm going to go see if there's any sign of the others. See you in a minute.'

Morgan watched JJ leave and turned his attention to Garcia. 'I need you to listen, okay?' 2 squeezes. 'I love you baby girl... you scared me so much back there and to be honest I'm still really scared. I want to take you from this but I can't and that scares me.' He saw the tears gathering. 'I was going to ask you this at a more appropriate time but baby but for now I'm going to give you this ring and your necklace.' Garcia looked around urgently and made the gesture for the pen. He grabbed it, trying to calm her down as fast as possible. **'Ring?'** He said and laughed. 'I want to marry you baby girl.' He caught a tear. 'I will do it properly but for now, I want you to know.' He bent down and kissed her and then wrapped the necklace in her spare hand**. 'I promised.'** She scribbled down. 'You did and you kept it, thank you for coming back to me.' He watched her again. **'Always.'** She wrote and he smiled at the words, he then heard talking. 'I'm going to guess that they are here.'

'**Who?'** The scribble came.

'Hotch, JJ, Prentiss and my mom.' Her eyes widened slightly. 'She wasn't taking no for an answer baby girl.'

'She awake?' Hotch said from the door way.

'Yeah.'

'Go to your mom and come back in.' Morgan complied and went out to his mom as Hotch took his place. 'I've seen you look better Garcia, I must admit.' She rolled her eyes. 'It had to be you.' He laughed as she rolled them harder this time, knowing that was her sarcasm temporarily. He looked around at Morgan hugging his mom.

'You okay son?'

'Yeah I'm better now.'

'How about Penelope?'

'Awake... I'm going to go back in there.' Morgan's mom smiled encouragingly and caught a glimpse of Garcia as Hotch moved, she saw the blonde hair, the big brown eyes Derek was always going on about and then the breathing tube and she panicked, but Prentiss and JJ sat her down and discussed everything they knew.

'Hey baby girl... you ready for some questions?' He put her hand in his and she squeezed it double, he looked at Hotch. 'JJ developed a good way to do this without tiring Pen too much.'

Hotch nodded. 'Garcia did you recognise the Unsub?' One squeeze. 'Did he know you?' Two squeezes, but a hesitant pause between them, she looked at Morgan and he grabbed the pen and pad again. **'No name.' **She scribbled. **'FBI. Anna. James.' **Hotch furrowed his brow and then watched. **'Plan.'** She wrote and underlined it. 'He had a plan?' She nodded her head slightly. 'Did he tell you?' She lifted her hand up, Morgan put the pad near**. 'Lock the door... get the tech.'** Hotch looked at Morgan and the back down again. 'Did he say why?' He watched her scribble again. **'Eliminate.'**


	8. Reassurances

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Hotch left the room, Derek standing over Garcia as she got more drugs and fell back into a temporary painless oblivion. They watched him kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

'You okay?' Hotch said, still distant at reading that the man had told Garcia the plan was to eliminate her.

'I could be better.'

'I think we all could.'

Morgan nodded and looked at his mom; he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. 'You okay?' he asked her quietly.

'I worry... I know how much you love her... I... I just worry.'

'I know you do and I love you for that.' Morgan said appreciatively.

'Is she okay?'

'She's in pain; even she can't hide it this time round.' He admitted. 'Have they told you everything?'

'Yes, including how you were shot.'

'It was a graze.'

'Show me.' She pressured, he sighed and pulled his sleeve up, it had a bandage on both sides of his arm.

'See... I'm fine. I'm not worry here.'

'I get that but you know me... its mother's prerogative.' Morgan's mom said with a smile. She then rubbed a comforting hand over his back. 'She's going to get through this... she's just going to need the right help.' He nodded and put his hands to his lips, sinking into thought. 'Go back in there.' He looked at her. 'It's all covered out here.'

She watched him walk in, take one of Garcia's hands, she, also caught a glimpse of him taking a long gold chain from her hand, the ring he had asked her for months ago attached to it.

Hotch paced more and stopped, looking at the women. 'Prentiss with me, JJ stick around here.' The women nodded, and the team segregated again.

'Mrs Morgan would you like a drink?'

'Call me Fran dear and no thank you.' She said looking at her son, as he kept Garcia's hand pressed to his lips. She smiled at the sentiment but couldn't save the worry for sticking in her eyes.

'She will be okay... Garcia... she's strong, not to mention hard headed, she won't give up.'

'I never doubted that for a moment... does she not have any family?'

'Both her parents died when she was 18, she has 4 brothers but they don't care about her enough to check in so she never bothers, to her, us lot are her family.' JJ said with a nonchalant tone that ended triumphantly, like she was truly proud to call Garcia family, she then wiped a tear as it dropped, Fran noticed immediately. 'Sorry.'

'Don't apologise JJ, it's perfectly normal, you're friend is in there hurt, it would be inhuman for you not to cry.' She placed a hand on her knee, JJ smiled. 'If you need to cry, then you cry.'

'It's just when she was awake she seemed so scared, she's usually the independent one, the one that picks us all up but now... now she's not and I'm having a hard time keeping it together when we nearly lost her again.'

'You love her, that's why it's difficult. It's normal to be like that.'

'But always after a bad case she picks us up... even if she's hurting over it, she doesn't care about herself, she worries about us and here I am not able to repay that to her.'

'Be her support JJ, support her, love her, need her, help her and you will help her more than you'll ever know.' JJ and Fran sat talking for the next hour, they had noticed Morgan had fallen asleep and knew not to wake him, he was in the one place he needed to be right now.

Everyone was sitting outside when Garcia woke up again, she noticed her hands were empty and no one was in the room. She thumbed the bed and began to panic that she couldn't find the necklace and the ring.

'Hey baby girl what's wrong?' Morgan asked as he ran back into the room. He saw her hands; she made a gesture to a ring. 'Its okay, it's right here, around your neck.' He felt her calm; he then got her hand and placed it on the necklace. 'See its close.' He saw her eyes gathering tears. 'What's wrong?' She pointed to the tube. 'No baby girl... you need to keep it in. I know you don't like it but you need to keep it in okay?' He saw the determination fizzle stronger. 'I'll get one of the nurses to get a doctor.' She smiled with her eyes; he knew otherwise she wouldn't let it go. He left the room but seconds later returned. 'Hotch and Rossi are going to see what can be done.' She nodded slightly and he saw her push down on a place he knew she had been shot in. 'You in pain baby girl?' She hesitantly nodded. 'Don't hide it baby girl... I hate you being in pain.'

'Doctor's just coming up.' Hotch said as he entered. 'You being a pain again Garcia?' He joked, trying hard to hide his guilt and worry. She gave him a look that he knew all too well and he chocked his laughter. 'You going to take it easy when you get out?'

'I'm going to make sure she does Hotch.'

'I think the 6 other people out there will be too.' The men laughed and Garcia rolled her eyes and then looked as the doctor came in.

'I hear you want to take over your own breathing Ms Garcia?' She nodded, and he smiled. 'Well we can't at this moment due to the drugs that you are on but I'm more than happy to allow the next dose I want you to take to wear off and then see if your lungs contract... that may sound daunting but it's the only way we can see if your lungs are able to work on their own.' Garcia nodded, daunting was an understatement.

'How long will it take?' Hotch asked with authority.

'I'd say that because of the new dose give or take another 10 hours at least. She needs the extra strength,' He looked down at the chart he had just picked up. 'I'd, also, say that you're due a new dose of pain relief.'

'Which you are taking.' Morgan said before Garcia could even attempt a way of refusing.

'Right I'll get those sorted, and then you just need to sleep and rest some more.' The doctor said and then left the room; entering back he injected her IV with a high dose. 'She should be asleep in a bit; I've given her enough to make her sleep until about tomorrow morning so it should fit in perfectly.'

Hotch walked out with the doctor, not wanting to talk with Garcia in earshot. 'Will she definitely be able to breathe on her own?' He said, the rest of the group could hear now, their attention peaking.

'I'd say yes, although the damage from one of the bullets was significant to one of her lungs, without the tube we'll have to keep her on high levels of oxygen. Her breathing will be laboured but if she doesn't over do it, I'd say she'll be fine. She's already proven fast progress.'

Hotch nodded. 'What about the other wounds?'

'There is a mass amount of internal injuries that we have to worry about, without the tube she'll be even weaker. She had mass amounts of bleeding but now that that is near normal I see no problem in that interfering.'

'And what about the fact that her heart stopped?'

'Now that is always a possibility, especially with such high levels of trauma to the body, but she'll be under observation for the next 48 hours just to keep an eye on what's happening with everything.'

'What is her recovery like? Can she be transferred?'

'I can't validate a transfer until she is entirely out of the woods and she has enough mobility to get out of bed and be able to at least do things on her own.'

'Is there any idea of when that will be?'

'Give or take a week, if she doesn't over do it but it varies between patients and injuries.'

'Okay thank you.'

'It's nothing, I'm on alert for when Ms Garcia starts to show any sign of breathing abilities of her own, so I'll be back for that, but if you need me then do not hesitate to get a nurse to page for me.'

'Thank you.' Hotch repeated and allowed the doctor to go, he looked at Morgan and Garcia, noticed the silence, knowing that Garcia was asleep he turned to the team, Fran and Sean, he approached. 'Let's just say Penelope Garcia is definitely nearly back in full throttle.'


	9. No blame game

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

She woke up to a shortness of breath, it scared her endlessly and she didn't know what to do but gag against the tube. Morgan having heard the noise shot awake and called for help, the group of people heard the commotion and exchanged worried and excited glances.

'Baby girl you need to stay calm, the doctor's just coming.' He saw the terror gaining in her eyes as she struggled against the tube and her back arched slightly as she couldn't get the breath she needed.

'Mr Morgan you need to step outside.' Garcia's hand wrapped around Morgan's even tighter at the fear of being alone.

'Can I stay? It might keep her calm.'

The doctor saw the death grip Garcia had on Morgan's hand and nodded before getting to work. 'Okay, right Ms Garcia I'm going to count to 3 and then you going to feel a major shortness of breath.' He said, noticing Morgan taking a place at her head, he was facing the door now, everyone was looking in. He removed the tape that was keeping everything in place and began to count down. '1... 2... 3.' He pulled the tube and Garcia felt the shortness of breath she also felt the overwhelming pains in her chest. She coughed against it and then it was gone and a mask was placed over her face. Garcia continued to cough, her eyes remained closed as the bed was raised slightly and more drugs were put into her central line IV coming from her chest. 'Keep her on oxygen, and pain relief, if there are any problems page me to get down here.' The doctor spoke to the nurse that was in the room and then he left after giving Garcia a quck check that everything was okay, he was soon followed by the nurse.

Morgan remained close, brushing back hair to make her face clear. 'Baby girl...' She opened her eyes to look at him, the realisation of everything hitting them both now.

'It really hurts now.' She whispered and coughed more, her drawn in breaths shaky and laboured like they were warned.

'I know it does... want me to get the nurse back?' She shook her head. He stood worryingly, her breathing too odd and uneven for his liking, she closed her eyes as she seemed to suck in the pure oxygen as if it were a new lease of life into her body. He looked up at the awaiting mass of people and smiled at them, a genuine smile.

Hotch edged in and then approached, taking Garcia's hand in his to show his support. 'Ever the hard head eh Garcia?' She laughed slightly at him, her eyes just remaining closed, the odd tear escaping. 'I think you need to give in... That's not an option that's a command.' She nodded and listened, her eyes remaining closed. Both men left the room after Morgan had kissed Garcia's head and approached the gathering outside.

'Is she okay?'

'Yeah... well she's being too brave at the moment; I think it scared her waking up like that.' Morgan said.

'Like it scared you?' Morgan looked at Prentiss with shock filled eyes. 'Look Morgan... I know you, we all know you, we can all see how this is eating away at you.'

'I just need some enforcement that's she not going to just be snatched away from me.'

'Well I think if you turn around and look at the woman in the bed you'll get that.'

'I won't.'

'And why?' JJ asked confused.

'Because... I won't.' He said sitting down evidently on the verge of happiness and worry, it all getting overwhelming

Rossi sat down on left of him, Hotch said on the other and everyone encircled him, all not letting this go. He needed to get this out once and for. 'Morgan... let it out.'

'It's not enforcing it because I can't take her away from it all.' Everyone stood there dumbfounded at the admittance of the words. 'I was there... don't tell me not to blame myself, I was there, I was the agent that was meant to protect her, I didn't do that and that was one of the main things of this case, to protect her!'

'Morgan, what did you say to her when you felt the door was locked?'

'For her to stay there, that I would check and then come back.'

'How long were you gone?'

'2 maybe 3 minutes I don't know.'

'Doesn't that tell you something?' He looked at Hotch. 'The Unsub chose to do that, he knew that as a cop you had to follow protocol and get in that house and I bet you told Garcia to tell anyone to stick back didn't you?' He nodded. 'You did your job, she did hers, at the end of the day we can't know other people but neither of you walked yourself into it willingly.'

'But...'

'No buts Morgan. I'm going to take a guess here but I'm going to say that Garcia doesn't blame you in the slightest...'

'It's okay to say that but what if she does, I mean she looked at me to protect her, didn't I kind of fail her?'

'No... it could've happened to any of us in that situation. There is no blame game to play here so stop making one.' Morgan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before nodding, they all knew then that he had realised the truth of the matter. Hotch then stood. 'Right I think we need to find a place to stay.'

'Stay where me and Pen are.' Morgan said looking up, Sean immediately agreed. 'It's a 6 bedroom place; one bedroom is taken so there are 5 other rooms.'

'6 bedrooms?'

'It usually a place used for stop over cops and the like but the chief thought it would a good place for Derek and Penelope to stay seeing as it was close.' Sean said.

'Okay well let's go there, get freshened up and rested... Morgan?'

'I don't want to leave.'

'Baby you haven't left this place since yesterday.'

'I know and I don't plan to.'

'Okay we know not to argue, we'll bring your stuff and you can have some fresh clothes.' Morgan nodded his head and everyone separated, Fran and the team and Sean and Morgan.

'Go in there.' Sean urged. 'I'll go and get some drinks.'

'Bring some juice up please?'

'Juice?'

'Pen... she's not a major fan of water but she needs to drink and I'm guessing something flavoured may get her to drink it more.'

'Ah she's one of those types is she? Drinks it but doesn't enjoy it much?'

'Aren't we all like that?' Morgan asked, Sean laughed slightly and nodded an answer. Then went towards the elevator, Morgan entered the room and reclaimed the seat that he had spent the most part of nearly 30 hours in. He was staring out of the hospital window at the late afternoon sun when he heard her take in a deep breath and it hitch.

'Hey sleep head.' He said with a smile and leant in, pulling the chair even closer, a hand placed on her head, another still in her hand. She smiled at him. 'How you feeling?'

'Well remember I told you its not better the second time?' He nodded. 'Let's just say that's a major understatement.'

He laughed and looked at her. 'Thank you.'

'For?'

'For coming back to me.' He said kissing her hand. 'You kept your promise once again.'

'I always try.' She said with a sore throat, she then looked at the door as Sean hovered hesitantly.

'Come in Sean.' Morgan said turning around with a smile. Sean passed him the packet of cartons and he ripped one off. 'Thanks.' He said and looked at Garcia. 'You going to drink some of this?' She nodded and raised a hand slowly to pull the mask off, immediately they noticed her breathing difficulties. Morgan put the straw to her lips and she sucked slowly and almost carefully. When she was finished he put the carton on the side and helped her put the mask back on. Sean relaxed into the chair on the farther side of the wall and watched, realising that if she hadn't pulled though Morgan would have been a truly broken man, now all they need to do was get her better.


	10. Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You still owe me that dinner.' Morgan said teasingly as he played subconsciously with the hand in his on the bed. He watched her smile tiredly through the oxygen mask that was still on her face. 'What you going to cook me?' He kept going trying to keep her mind from the pains he had been told she was experiencing.

'Absolutely anything you want handsome.' She said and smiled at him a bit more.

'Well I'd say that I have a good month or so to think of anything... it's a good thing you enjoy my cooking.'

'It certainly is.' She agreed jadedly, as one hand held the ring on the chain around her neck and the other held onto Morgan's hand as tightly as her weakened grip would allow her. He had sat parallel with her for the last hour or so, they just sat talking, their hands still in one another's.

'So how's the patient?' Came an all too familiar voice from the door, followed by multiple footsteps.

'Hating being called a patient.' Garcia breathed out painfully.

'Well you back chatting is definitely a good sign, I must admit.' Garcia laughed slightly as the brood of men filled the room. 'Morgan the girls are bringing your mom in a bit... but for now you two have us as company.' Hotch said as he grabbed a chair and Rossi and Reid followed and sat on the opposite side.

'Well you two look comfortable.' Rossi observed as he sat stoically.

'You got to be kidding right?' Garcia said.

'She's moved more times in the last hour than she has in a whole week.' The men laughed, and then Morgan picked a cup up and Garcia pulled the mask off to take some of the drink. When he was down she took the mask off. 'Still annoying?'

'Let's just say I've tried for over an hour to get comfortable with that thing but it isn't happening.' The men laughed and Reid left the room only to return with a nurse who changed the mask over for a tube, when she was gone Garcia smiled. 'Thank God.'

'I'm going to guess Reid you just saved an oxygen mask from a fate worse than death.' Rossi dropped in as the nurse entered the room once more and gave Garcia more pain relief; they then listened as the nurse said she would be asleep soon because of the high doses, not even an ounce of refusal from Garcia as she gave in and slept.

'How's she really doing?'

'Not great, she's getting there but it's the pain.' The men nodded in understanding. 'She can't get comfortable and when she does the pain soon follows.'

'It'll get better, her bodies still responding to the shock of it all.' Reid said.

'How you going to introduce Penelope and your mom?' Hotch asked, it was a matter that was going to happen.

'I was thinking today when Pen's more awake.' Morgan said looking at the men, who just agreed. They sat around making small talk until Hotch called Rossi and Reid out to grab some food, not long after they had left Penelope woke up, happy for no big crowd in the room. 'Hey baby girl.'

'Mm.' She said as she blinked her eyes into focus.

'How you feeling?'

'Comfortable.'

He smiled. 'That's a better sign.' He grabbed the drink for her to take some and then set it down. 'Where are you going mamma?' He asked as she began to push herself up.

'I want to sit up a bit more.'

'Well lay back down and let me grab some pillows and then let me help.' She nodded and fell back exhausted again. Moments later she was sat up and more awake than she had been lately, they were in mid conversation when 2 new familiar people entered.

'Well look at you... you look better.' Prentiss said as she approached and put a bag down. 'Me and JJ packed some things for you.'

'Thanks.'

'Where's my mom?'

'Outside.'

'Swap places... you ready baby girl?' Garcia nodded and Prentiss and JJ left and Fran came in and accepted a hug off her son. Morgan then looked at his mom and smiled. 'Mom this is Penelope, Pen, my mom.'

'It's lovely to meet you Penelope.'

'And you.' Garcia croaked tiredly and coughed; Morgan instinctively grabbed the cup of water and let her take some. 'Thanks.'

'Nonsense baby girl... mom we were coming to Chicago but then this case happened.'

'Don't worry about it; I've heard a lot about you Penelope.' Garcia smiled impishly and blushed, Fran smiled at this unconscious reaction. 'Shocking I take it?' Garcia nodded silently.

'Pen, I love talking about you.'

'I'd just like to say that it's nice to finally put a face to a name... 9 years give or take that myself and his sisters have listened to him talk about you.' She said affectionately.

'Garcia you up for food?' Hotch said coming in the room and then realised he was interrupting. 'Sorry.'

'Don't worry Hotch.'

'So you've finally met the infamous Penelope Garcia I take it?'

'I have indeed.'

'Garcia you've already got a list of people waiting to help, one of which is Fran here.'

'You don't have to.'

'I know I don't but I need to get to know my future daughter in law.' They saw Garcia smile at the words, that proved that Fran had already approved of Penelope Garcia, Morgan sat beaming. 'So I am more than happy to do it.' Garcia smiled more and then blinked tiredly.

'I think that's a sign someone should get some more rest, food will be waiting.' Hotch said and left the room followed by Fran, Morgan left when Garcia was fully asleep and comfortable. 'She okay?'

'She was in less pain when she woke up earlier and lot more comfortable.'

'I see she's sitting up more.'

'Yeah she's doing what Pen does best and wanting normalcy.' Everyone laughed and knew it was going to happen. 'So any more on who the mole is?' Morgan asked as he took a seat closest to the door.

Hotch exchanged looks with everyone and then looked at Garcia as she slept and then back at Morgan. 'Sean.'


	11. Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'It was Sean!' Morgan said in disbelieving panic. 'How can you be sure?'

'Each and every officer, tech, worker got a check, Sean's gone, no one knows where but he had a copy of the cases file, of you and Penelope, he also had stuff on the B.A.U in his locker and at his house. Sean isn't called Sean, his actually called Leo Marsden.'

'Why do I know that name?'

'Case 7 months ago... Penelope found him, uncovered him, set him up for us to find.'

'Eliminate her was for revenge?'

'Exactly.'

'Christ... so what's happening? How can we be sure he won't come back to finish off what he started?'

'We can't so we are on patrol, there's going to be guards, one of us always with Penelope.' Hotch said, seeing the panic spreading like evident wild fire at that moment. 'It's too dangerous for Penelope's health to move her so she has to stay here for now.'

'I'm not leaving.'

'Derek... Penelope's only going to worry if you don't get rest.'

'I don't care, I am not leaving her.' Morgan stood his ground. 'She needs me, I need her, I am not allowing her out of my sight.' He then rubbed his hands over his head in a gesture of frustrated thought. 'He helped us... he ran to us and helped me after she got shot. If I find him...'

'You'll kill him we know Morgan, that's why seeing as you won't leave we want you to stick around here, I realise no guard will fight for Penelope's safety as much as your will.' Morgan nodded. 'The hospital is on alert for him so don't worry, just be vigilant but don't make Penelope feel any different.'

'Don't make her feel like a victim you mean? Do you serious think I would?'

'No, we just have to watch our backs, he knows about us all but it seems he is after some important government officials, his after security details.'

'His been setting this up?' Hotch nodded. 'What about the person I shot at the house?'

'An accomplice... it's the way that Sean could be at work and be kept undetected. His clever Morgan but his aim was to lure Penelope out, he just didn't realise what he was taking on. He wanted her gone for what she did on that case so he's not going to stop at nothing.'

'We need to tell her.' JJ said quietly, Hotch was about to argue back. 'You know Penelope as well as I do, she hates being kept out of the loop, she will pick up that something is going on the moment she see's us lot just swarming and looking over our shoulders.'

'JJ's right, she does deserve to know.' Reid dropped in, showing a strong level headed agreement. 'She knows she's safe with us, she did with Battle, remember, she said she felt safer with us.'

'Okay we'll tell her... Morgan I think she'll understand more from you.' Hotch gave in, knowing full well Garcia deserved to know, that way she wouldn't fall into any traps or be fooled at all. 'We've just got to watch out that this doesn't stress her out any more.'

'She'll know she's safe if she has Morgan with her.'

'But she'll just worry that Morgan's still here and not at home resting.'

'Yeah... Morgan you were shot to.'

'I might have been but at this moment in time, I am protecting the one thing that I cherish with my whole life outside my mom and sisters... Pen can fight as much as she wants I am not leaving.' Morgan fought back. 'She is not leaving my sight.'

'Unless myself, Rossi or Reid are taking over.' Hotch dropped in, he awaited the approval before carrying on. 'Fran, I would like you to stick with the girls until this over, I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all.' Fran said and motioned to an approaching nurse. Everyone turned to her.

'Agent Hotchner?' Hotch nodded. 'The hospital has issued better chairs for Ms Garcia's room until this predicament is over.'

'Better chairs?'

'They fold out so there are leg rests, they fall back, we realised you would be staying more over night so we have issued for a maximum of three to be placed in the room.'

'Oh... thank you, that's helpful.'

'It's okay, the doctor will be down later but he already thinks we can move Ms Garcia to a private room out of ICU in about 2-3 days.'

'Already?'

'Well she is stabilising efficiently, she is showing no adverse affects, no mental or nerve damage, she just needs to be closely monitored.

'Okay thank you.' Hotch said looking to everyone who had visibly relaxed. 'Right well looks like everything's sorted, under no circumstances is she left on her own.'

Most of the team bar Morgan and Hotch had gone to get a bag so they could keep clothes at the hospital not long after the room was sorted with the chairs and Garcia was now awake. Rossi and Reid were sorting Morgan's and Hotch's things as they knew the pair didn't really want to leave when Sean was still basically at large.

'How you feeling now?' Morgan asked as he reclaimed the seat that was so close to the bed that it was unimaginable. She had taken his hand again and she had sensed something was wrong.

'I'm doing good, I'll be even better when you spill the beans.'

Morgan sighed and put his head down and laughed. Of course she would pick up easily. 'It's just about the case, and the reason you were shot.'

'Right...' She said and egged him to carry on.

'Baby girl, we don't want you to worry and we need you to stay calm, can you do that?' She nodded hesitantly. 'It was Sean.'

'No.' She said in the same disbelief that Morgan had used earlier that day. 'It can't be.... he helped.' She said as she started to push herself up in a panic.

'Whoa Pen... you need to stay calm, you need to lay back down.' Morgan said as he coaxed her down into the safety and comfort of the pillows. 'We are going to get to the bottom of this but for now we need you to get better.'

'But he's still out there.' She replied painfully, not truly believing someone had befriended her with the intention to take her life at the end of it.

'Do you really think Hotch wouldn't have thought of a plan yet?' He wiped her tears, a mix of fear and pain. 'I know it's scary but baby girl you're going to have me, Hotch, Rossi or Reid with you at all times.'

'You need to rest too.'

'And I will but I won't if I'm away from you... so you aren't getting rid of me, got it?'

'Thank you.'

'Hey I want to be here, to protect you; no one is hurting my baby girl... I failed you the other day.' Morgan said despondent, still inwardly beating himself up for not getting there before it was too late.

'Failed me?' She said confused. 'That could've happened to any of us, you were doing what you needed to handsome, I don't blame you, I know you would protect me against everything, that's what I love about you, your my safety.'

'I love you so much P that the thought of you dying on me scares me.' He finally admitted to the one person he knew would help sort him out entirely, and at that moment he felt the weight disperse off his shoulders.

'I'm not going anywhere.' She confirmed harshly yet lovingly.

'No you're right you're not, you are staying in that bed and staying calm got it?'

'Yes Sir.' She said and placed a hand affectionately on his cheek to let him know the truth of the words she had just said.

'So no wise cracks and getting out of bed in a hurry like you just did okay?'

'I definitely won't be doing that anytime soon.' She said as she felt the pains radiating through her body once more. 'But I don't blame you in the slightest.' Those were the words that affirmed to Morgan that the blame game was over, that was the heart of the matter dealt with now.


	12. Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Morgan couldn't help but profile every being that came within any distance to Garcia, any one of them could be an accomplice to Sean, alias of Leo Marsden. He watched the nurse enter and inject Garcia's IV; she then left without saying a word. He looked outside and saw the team all gathered together, still not wanting to overcrowd Garcia too much. Everyone switched places with one another, Derek always stuck to one side, with someone opposite.

It was just turning midday when Fran changed over with Hotch; the boss was vigilant with staying close. They sat around talking, worry gathering seeing as Garcia hadn't woken, she never slept this long, they looked at her paling features but as Hotch got up to get a nurse to check everything over the heart monitor on the wall slowed before completely stopping.

Both men looked stunned before reality snapped back. 'Help! We need help in here! Now!' Hotch yelled as everyone outside the room looked on with panic and fear.

'Baby girl, wake up, please Pen, open your eyes!' Morgan pleaded as she remained unresponsive. 'Pen!' He near enough screamed with fear, the tears thick in his voice, as he was dragged from the room by Hotch and medical mayhem was unleashed. The next thing they all knew was that the door was slammed shut and the blinds drawn, the incessant monotone still extremely audible though the layers of the materials. 'This can't be happening! Not again!'

Fran stepped in and embraced her son, it was only then he cried completely at the situation of life and death. 'She's a fighter Derek, she'll pull though.' Fran soothed, as she watched everyone retreat to their own little world, full of fears and negativity. 'You know Penelope more than me, but I know she's stubborn, they'll get her back.'

They all reclaimed silence and seats and watched the door as it was opened and closed nonstop, each time getting glimpses of the work going on. The door finally opened and a doctor left instead of nurses, they all stood up straight, not knowing whether or not to brace for bad news or the opposite.

'Is she okay?' Morgan said the moment he saw the doctor.

'She is luckily, we tested some blood, it would appear Ms Garcia has had an overdose of morphine given to her, we will cross check her chart, we don't know how this happened but we will get to the bottom of this.'

'An overdose?' JJ uttered shocked.

'So what happens now?' Hotch asked, taking the boss route.

'Well we've given her the antidote; I'm assigning myself and the nurse that has treated Ms Garcia since her admittance to her only carers for now to be safer.'

'You think this was deliberate?'

'Well the nurses here are competent, mess ups like this reflect on the hospital as a whole, we were lucky to have caught Ms Garcia before it set too strongly into her bloodstream.' He said and flashed a small smile. 'Ms Garcia is still unconscious but her heart rate and beat is regular again, her breathing is severely shallow but we will keep it monitored for now.'

'What about her recovery?'

'I'm going to have to prolong her stay in the ICU.'

'Earlier, a nurse came in that I didn't know and gave her an injection.' Morgan shot into life and interrupted.

'Earlier?' The doctor said confused. 'Ms Garcia wasn't supposed to have a new dose of morphine, or anything for that matter, until about now.' He said as he looked over her chart.

'Is there any chance I can see the CCTV for this area?' Hotch asked in full authority mood.

'Of course.'

'Thank you... Morgan what time did this nurse come in?'

'Erm about 9:15 this morning, give or take.'

'Ms Garcia should not have been given anything at that time; she would still have had the previous dosage doing the job of pain relief.'

'Okay well Prentiss with me.' They knew all this meant business the moment Hotch began using last names. 'The rest of you I think it's wise if you just going a sit in the room.' He said and flashed them a look that said he knew that was what they were yearning for at that moment in time.

Everyone nodded and dispersed in their different directions, Hotch and Emily followed the doctor, he lead them to a new floor and into a maintenance floor, the worker in there rewound the CCTV footage of the camera outside Garcia's room. The doctor looked on as it was played, he frowned to watch it.

'That isn't one of my nurses.'

'Isn't?'

'I know all the nurses on the ICU department, she isn't one of them.'

Hotch went to answer but his phone rang off in his pocket. 'Hotchner?'

'Hotch its Rossi.'

'Everything okay?' He said slightly panicked.

'Garcia's woken up, she wants to help.'

'Tell her no.'

'I have, reinforced from the others, but she said if you're looking over CCTV footage she can help.'

'No... It's going to be sent to another tech that isn't called Penelope Garcia.' Hotch retorted knowing full well their tech was getting back into the swing of being herself even after what had just happened not long ago. 'If she doesn't let up, I'll allow Morgan follow through on his threat.'

'Already tried it... I'll tell her no that you have another tech on it but we know that's not going to go down lightly.'

'It won't but she'll have to put up with it for now... how is she?'

'She says she feels generally fine, tired, her chest aches but fine.'

'Okay well let me and Emily get this sent off and we will be back up.' They exchanged goodbyes and Hotch put his phone back in his pocket.

'Everything okay?' Prentiss asked over her shoulder.

'Garcia's trying to be the tech and offer immense help, which isn't working. Got anything?'

Prentiss laughed slightly. 'Well the nurse looks up at that camera so we are going to need a tech to run her face through VICAP...' Prentiss said as she looked at the screen. 'Hang on... rewind it.'

'What have you noticed?'

'Just watch.' Prentiss said as they watched the screen intently. 'She's put the stuff in the bin outside Garcia's door... surely we can work out how much she gave her from that? DNA too?'

'Prentiss go I'm going to sort a tech out with this.' Prentiss nodded and ran out of the door. 'Get a nurse to help you.' Hotch called out just as she opened the door.

Prentiss literally ran back to the floor where everyone was, she got the nurse that was Garcia's primary carer and everyone whipped round to watch as the contents of the bin was poured out on to a bit of plastic, after much transferring of general hospital waste, there was by some stroke of luck only one hypodermic and one vial of morphine.

'That's empty.' The nurse said as she inspected the glass against the light. 'Ms Garcia is on roughly a quarter to half of one of these, this is too much for her.'

'Okay thank you, have you got something I can put this in for now?' The nurse nodded and came back with a cardboard dish; Prentiss entered the room and put it up and out of the way, everyone watching her.

'What was that about?'

'The CCTV footage showed the nurse putting it in the bin.' Emily said as she took a seat. 'Is she okay?'

'Just really tired, and a little bit in pain.'

'Well we know she's on the mend she wants to help Hotch work out who this is.'

'Oh really?' Prentiss said. 'I heard Hotch's end of the conversation and that's it but the doctor is pretty adamant that the person who did this is not a nurse in this hospital.'

'Is he sure?'

Prentiss nodded before continuing. 'The 'nurse' also looks up at the screen.'

'So we can get facial recognition on it?' JJ said hopeful.

'Well we are hoping so but we don't know what tech to use.'

'Me.' Garcia said muffled and short.

'I thought we told you to sleep.'

'You did.'

'So why aren't you?'

'Because I want to help.'

'Garcia you've just had your heart stop twice in no more than 5 days, I don't think Hotch is going to much appreciating you getting stressed.' She rolled her eyes.

'Okay well if that tech get's nothing...'

'We'll use you... maybe.' They watched Garcia smile as she knew that was the best offer she was going to get.

'Excuse me this just arrived for a Derek Morgan?'

'That's me.' Morgan said slightly baffled that thing were being dropped off for him at the hospital, he took the envelope and looked up. 'Sean.' He muttered, it was the only person it could be, so he ripped open the envelope and read it aloud, knowing he would only be pressed to later, by Garcia the most.

'**You Agent Morgan are getting in the way of elimination... watch out.'**


	13. Brow beating

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Pen you need to calm down.'

'Calm down! There's someone out there that would quite happily put me 6 feet under and in the process get rid of you... how can I calm down?!' Garcia near enough yelled as she sat up, whilst pulling her mask off and wincing with radiating pains at the same time. 'If you've forgotten something... let me remind you, someone shot me 3 times and, oh yeah, earlier someone gave me a drug overdose!'

'Pen! I will not tell you again, we have this covered!' Morgan said as he tried with the others to get her settled.

'Garcia lay down or you're going to need medical intervention.' Rossi warned, knowing all this movement wouldn't do good, they could see the pain she was causing but it didn't deter her in the slightest.

'You dare!' She warned with an anger filled glare. Everyone had seen this look only occasionally and it scared them. 'Just get me a laptop!'

'Will you lay back down?'

'Let me sit up and I'll calm down... just get me my laptop... Please.' She reasoned obviously pissed off with everything that had been happening.

'On it!' Reid said as JJ pushed him from the room. Prentiss had fled the room the moment Garcia had began kicking off, she needed the boss' touch to do as she was told, and they just hoped it worked. Fran stood on the sidelines, never seeing a woman beat down so many people in such a short succession, she couldn't help but admire this woman, and loved the fact that she would be the one to keep her son in line.

'Baby girl please.' Morgan pleaded as she pushed on her side.

'Handsome as much as I love you, right at this moment I cannot handle you mollycoddling me when all I want to do is kill someone.' She said her breathing getting rapid, making them think back to what had happened earlier. The anger livid in her voice that someone had placed someone she held so closely in danger.

'I'm sorry P but I'm putting my foot down here, you can sit, fair enough, I'll allow you that but you've just kick started a whole new world of pain for yourself and you're breathing... well I can hear its difficult so put the God damn mask back on and let Reid and JJ get the frigging laptop!' He said with a loud demanding voice, he smiled at the end when he saw Garcia smiling up at him and he knew that hadn't gone down the wrong way.

'I better watch out or you'll give me a run for my money.' Hotch said as he came in the room after hearing Morgan and Garcia berate one another. 'You certainly know how to keep us on our toes eh Garcia?' She remained quiet; she knew more was to come. 'You have got to be the most infuriatingly loveable person I have ever met!'

'That's got to be a good thing though... right?' She replied pulling the mask down. 'You are going to let me do this though?' She then put the mask back on after much prodding and eye messaging from both Morgan and Hotch.

'Will you promise to stay still? Not stress? Let us do our job?' She nodded. 'Good... we can't have you doing this too often.' Hotch said as him, Prentiss, Fran and Rossi reclaimed seats. No more than 20 minutes later, Reid and JJ swarmed in with the golden laptop and placed it on the table in front of Garcia; she smiled at their speed and praised them. Hotch then stood and slid the disc towards her.

'That's the CCTV footage.' She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'You didn't give us a chance to get it to a tech.' They watched as she stared intently at the screen, back hacking her system back in Quantico, she put the disc in and worked fast.

'Angel of death is a Melissa Jones, lives in Illinois, works as, oh professional, she's a hooker. Husband is Leo Marsden since 2 months ago; no change of name was issued.' She looked up at them. 'You find her you find our favourite person.'

'Give me the address.'

'Already on its way to your PDA.' She flashed him a smile as it went off in the boss' pocket; he smiled at her all knowing, and stood.

'Morgan do not leave this hospital room until we can insure both of you are safe. Prentiss with me, Reid and Rossi you too, JJ you stick around here. We will see you lot in a bit.' The 4 agents then left the room, Hotch already on his phone.

'You going to rest now?' She nodded, all of a sudden tired. 'Come on then let's get you lying down.' Morgan said he helped her sit forward, as JJ was pulling the pillows away, the laptop bleeped at them. Morgan allowed Garcia to just check it and when she did a video turned up.

'That's not a video.' Garcia observed as she got out of Morgan's grip. 'That's a live feed.'

'JJ call Hotch... P is there any sound?'

'No... which means it's for surveillance, not for spying.' She looked around to where it was coming from. 'Over there by the telly.' Morgan edged over to television and saw the miniscule camera; he ripped it away and pulled a part of it away.

'Live feed there now?' Garcia shook her head and fell back into the pillows that Fran had put back behind her. 'I'm going to see if we can get you moved, I don't feel safe keeping you in here.' Morgan said as he left the room.

Fran approached the bed and pushed on the pillows to make her more comfortable. 'How you feeling dear?'

'Like I'm currently in hell.'

'I thought so... want me to get something to help with the pain?' Garcia shook her head slightly. 'I take it my son will attempt to brow beat you into having something?'

'Like always.' She then pulled the mask off again to speak clearer. 'He seems to have forgotten that I have my voice back now and I'll be quite happy to fight back.' Fran laughed at Garcia's feistiness that was poised unknowingly to her son. 'I'm scared something's going to happen to him.'

'I think my son is thinking of something happening to you Penelope, twice he's been around when you've got so close to skipping out on us.'

'I just can't imagine living without him.'

'I think that's definitely reciprocated dear.' She saw Garcia smile. 'I'm pretty sure, that he will try anything in his will to make sure the only thing that happens to you is that you leave this hospital soon.'

'With him.' Garcia finished.

'Right baby girl, you are getting moved.' Morgan said as he entered the room.

'To?'

'A private room upstairs, the way you fought us earlier showed the nurses that you only need close monitoring but you sweetness have proven that you are competent and not needing special help... just got to wait on the doctor to verify that, and if you can get up to a new room, then he wants you out of bed.'

'Already?'

'Isn't it a bit quick?' Fran asked. 'I mean after today.'

'Well Pen's done her usual hard headed things and shown she's not going backwards with her recovery and if she can get out of bed then she gets home soon too.'

'Now that is like music to my ears.' Garcia said smiling harder, forgetting about replacing the oxygen mask. 'I want up and out of this bed so I'm up for it!'

'Knew you would be.'

'Right okay... well Hotch is coming back soon... seems Sean got in first with his wife.' JJ said shutting her phone up. 'DOA, note with her saying that he would see us soon.' JJ saw the worried look grow. 'Us as in the team, we are now all standing in the way of elimination.'


	14. Calculated seriousness

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Kill me.' Was all Garcia said in response to the new found revelation, the three people in the room looked at her wide eyed, scared at what she had just said. 'Not physically... kill me, get it on the news, bait him.' Everyone raised their eyebrow at her, she had said to kill her so seriously but then curiosity set in and they all question if this type of plan could work.

'Baby girl that could be dangerous.' Morgan warned, scared at what she could walk into as a repercussion of doing something like pretending to be dead.

'So could being like a sitting duck but you're all up for us doing that.' She argued back, a grin on her face of sarcasm, poise, and seriousness.

Morgan couldn't help but smirk at her. 'So you think we should 'kill' you, a term I don't like saying I must admit, get it broadcasted, lure him here and get him.'

'Exactly.' She pinched his cheek playfully. 'Think more and more like me every day.'

'Part of your charm had to wear off somewhere princess.' He looked at JJ and his mom who were smiling like fools at the exchange that had just happened. He shook his head and laughed slightly. 'JJ can you do that? Get it on the news?'

'I can do. Pen's the only person that knows people all over the place.' JJ replied thinking it could work, she got her phone out. 'I'm going to ring Hotch and run it by him.'

'Never thought I could plot my own death.'

'Well you can in a bit but for now get some sleep, if you're getting out of bed and clocking off this world temporarily you're going to need a lot of strength.' She smiled at him as he removed the pillows once again and laid her down. The physical exhaustion proving evident when Garcia fell straight back to sleep.

'She keeps you on your toes... I like it.' Fran commented as she settled into a chair, trying to forget about the death threats that sat heavily upon everyone, most important her son and Penelope.

'She challenges me... would you be happy with her joining our family?'

'Can't think of anything better.' Morgan smiled at her, a true happy smile. 'I like the fact she makes you smile nonstop.' Fran observed. 'She's your other half.' Morgan smiled and they settled into an easy silence. When JJ entered she saw Garcia asleep and thought best to whisper.

'Hotch thinks Garcia may be onto something with tricking him.' They all sat thinking of how this would roll out, they had everything possible to get it sorted, JJ and her media skills, Garcia with computer skills, Morgan would have to play the heartbroken fiancé, JJ, Reid, Prentiss and Rossi the broken team members and of course, Hotch the broken boss at the loss of someone from his team.

When Garcia woke the next time she was in a new room, it was dark, she felt the pains filter her body, still the sound of heart monitor and the small oxygen mask propped below her nose.

'Evening baby girl.'

'Mm.' She said as she stretched slightly and tried to shake the sleepy feeling she was encased with. 'How long have I been out?'

'About 6 hours... and without any medication.'

'Wow... really?'

'Yeah. Hotch is going to okay the death of you.' Morgan said saying the term loosely, as he brushed some hair away from her face. 'You sure you want to do it?'

'Yeah positive... I want to be safe again, I want us to be safe.' She said as she pushed herself up a bit. 'So when do I get out of bed?'

'Well when you wake up was what the doctor said so now you're awake... now.' Morgan got up and left the room, when he returned he smiled. 'Want to wear your engagement ring now?'

'Hmm what engagement ring would that be now?' She teased. 'Where is everyone?'

'Getting food and coming back, they've only been gone about 10 minutes so what a surprise to walk in and you be up.'

'With this gorgeous thing on my finger.'

'Yes with that on your finger.' He said as he removed the necklace, took the ring, put the necklace back on and then slipped the ring on her finger. 'Looks perfect.' He said with a smile and kissed her. Moments later a nurse and the doctor came in and the next thing they know Penelope was standing up, walking awkwardly towards a chair. They check everything was okay and left Morgan and Garcia. 'Well that's a better sight.'

'A painful sight more like.' Garcia winced slightly. 'Now what complications can ones gunshot wounds give?' She queried thoughtfully. 'Plus mix in a little overdosing and voila, I really shouldn't be here at this God given moment.'

'But you are and that's what matters.' She nodded at him. 'Emily and JJ spoke to the nurse about it; most common is a blood clot to the heart.'

'God now that's scary!'

'Well they've given you things to prevent it and you have no signs of one so don't panic.'

'Okay well let's go for that.' She looked at him thoughtfully. 'I'm not going in the Morgue.'

'No we'll put you in another room, I'll play my part and leave and come and find you. That way you aren't alone for too long.'

'Is it safe to leave me alone?'

'Well there'll be police patrol, or we could get the nurse to sit in with you.' She nodded her response and looked at the door as she heard talking.

'She's not in the bed... this has to be a good sign.' JJ's voice said hopefully, when they walked in Garcia smiled at them as they looked at her. Everyone's faces grew with excitement.

'So you ready to kill me?'

'Almost... how about we eat first?' They all sat down and ate and discussed how the plan would roll out, Hotch and JJ would give a television appearance at the loss of a federal agent who lost her battle for life after being shot whilst undercover. A news report would be sent out to go alongside this, everyone just needed to cry on cue and be as emotional as they would be had Garcia actually died.

At 10:36pm that night, they made it appear as though Garcia had flat lined and shortly passed away. Admittedly, the thought scared them all more than they could've imagined and they all welled up at the idea that that could've been a reality. Morgan kissed her goodbye, prolonging his leave from her for as long as he could and then left her in another room, they left her, her laptop, the telly and multiple magazines and books to keep her occupied until such time as the target was eliminated and at least one of them could get back to her. They had a nurse back and forth but understood there were other patients to attend to.

She was tiring but wouldn't give in, she wanted to wait this out more than anything and she would. She had been sitting for a little over 2 hours when the door clicked opened, she looked and smiled but lost it as she continued to watch.

'I knew you weren't that easy to kill.'


	15. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'I knew you weren't that easy to kill.' Sean said as he approached her a bit more, the first thing Garcia did was rip the oxygen from her nose, the heart monitor pads and the IV from her hand so she was no longer not able to move away. Her other hand slipped out from under the sheets and she got off the bed as fast as she could.

She ignored the pains as they ripped though her body, and stood against the far wall, praying that someone would come rushing through the door. She remained silenced by fear as she watched him pull an empty needle from his pocket. 'It's just one little prick, and as soon as that air bubble hits your heart it'll be over.'

'Why do you want me gone so much?'

'You ruined my life; you stepped in the way, why should YOU have the right to walk into the sunset?' He then approached her more, she screamed out but her voice cut out, part due to fear, part due to the exhaustion she was feeling. He laughed at her. 'No one's coming Penelope... it's just me and you.' He then walked right up to her, had her cornered, he raised his hand up, he smirked, the grin on his face proving he was going to enjoy this.

'Wait!' He halted the needle still in the air at hearing her voice. 'Please!' She pleaded as the tears fell from her eyes. The next thing the pair know, a gunshot rang out and the needle fell to the ground. Garcia stared wide eyed as Sean was pulled off her with a bloody hand and Morgan eloped her in a hug, it was then she collapsed full and he slid down the wall cradling her. Morgan kept her in his arms as she cried, the walls finally broken, her life, his life, their lives no longer on the danger line. It was all about recovery now and she couldn't cope at that moment. The drive she was on now gone and had weakened her endlessly, weakened her to the extent that the pains magnified forcefully, the after results of the shooting, the aftermath of the CPR and electrical impulses to save her life clearly evident on her fragile body.

Hotch had pulled Sean from the room and handed him to the police and entered the room, he worried as the anti climax was now in full swing.

'Come on baby girl.' Morgan said as Garcia clung to him for dear life. 'Let's get you on the bed.' She clung on tighter to show her opposition to his option, she didn't want to move from the spot, she wanted to stay there as long as she could. 'P... I'm going to carry you but you need to get back in bed, and allow someone to sort your hand out.' She did nothing but continued to shed tears as he took her in his arms; he looked up to see the others getting back into the room one by one. He put her down but immediately she proved she needed him near her and urgently so he climbed on the bed, Hotch pulled the sheets down and moved the twisting wires out of the way, Morgan kicked his shoes off and pulled Garcia close as he lay next to her, Hotch then pulled the sheets back up over them. Soon she fell asleep in his arms and he knew the only way she would get a full night's sleep was to stay where he was, so he was willing to and he would.

Everyone filed in, and saw the view in front of them, they all relaxed that the threat was gone but worried that he had almost got Garcia again. They all took seats, they all took to silence and soon they all took to sleep.

The next morning when they woke up one by one, they saw Garcia awake in Morgan's arms, just staring out of the window. They exchanged looks, and saw Morgan was awake too.

'Pen?' She didn't answer them, her stare still engaged with whatever was outside. 'Penelope.' Still nothing. 'Baby girl.' Morgan whispered and she seemed to snap out of her sabbatical of thought. 'You okay?' She nodded, still no noise. 'Do you need anything?' She shook her head, he looked at everyone and Hotch stood.

'Come on everyone let's go and get something to eat.' Hotch said and herded everyone out of the room, leaving Morgan to tend to Garcia. Morgan watched them leave; Rossi being the last out smiled reassuringly at him and closed the door.

'Baby girl... look at me.' She complied. 'You going to talk to me?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Unload.' He said, knowing that she needed to do that most of all right now, to get her head set straight and empty it of all her bottled up thoughts and emotions.

'It's just I seriously thought it was you at the door, and then it wasn't and he knew I wasn't dead, and I panicked and felt trapped by all the wires and tubes so I just ripped them off to get aware from him and then there was the needle... and he... he told me it would be quick and I was praying so much that you would come in.'

He wiped a tear away and looked at her more. 'When the detector went off to tell us you needed us, I felt my heart sink, I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life... Rossi chose good with keeping that little device in the SUV from a past case.' She nodded her agreement, by chance they had a backup plan just in case, involving a small detector that would work in a certain mile radius, they had kind of named it a panic button and all in all it had proven worthy.

'Do we get normal life back now?'

'We do indeed goddess.'

'Good...' She whispered as she nuzzled down to get more comfort. 'I'm never going undercover again.' Garcia said as she fell asleep against her fiancé and she meant it and he knew that Hotch would never press either of them to dispatch normal life for undercover duties, not after this one went drastically wrong.

----------------------------------------------------

The End!

----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ So there it is... what do you think?

You know I could've have kept going but that could be forever!

Thank you for all your reviews and I really hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
